Order Of Slytherin
by Aveline Archer
Summary: *COMPLETE* The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Marcus Flint or anything else related to Harry Potter. Although Nyssa Edwards is my creation so please do not steal or use her.

This is fan fiction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Order of Slytherin<strong>_

_Marcus Flint/OC_

_The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems._

* * *

><p><strong>1 -<strong>

I snapped the front door locks into place and flicked the closed sign round to face the empty street. Glancing at my watch it read _9.30pm_ and frowned. It was unusually quiet for a Saturday night, even the regular pub goers couldn't be heard singing but I shrugged off my uneasiness.

I snatched my jacket from the counter as I walked past and flicked off the shop lights walking into the store room and out the back door.

There was a light blanket of snow on the ground and more storms were forecast for the week, so I carefully followed the back alleyway to the main street and crunched the delicate snowflakes beneath my boots as I made my way home.

Walking past the pub there were only dim lights within and as I stared ahead to the small cottage I owned at the edge of town as a stranger appeared out of thin air with a faint pop sound.

Abruptly I stopped walking and squinted at the hooded figure. I was half witch and graduated from Hogwarts the year before, but this was a Muggle farming village where no other magical families lived.

The uneasiness I had felt before gripped my stomach and twisted it as the hooded figure walked towards me. By the large strides and burly body I assumed it was a man and began slowly backing away.

"Nyssa," I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ear as a husky voice called to me. "Don't be afraid of me."

"W-who are you?"

I glanced sideways to see the pub entrance looking rather inviting, but my legs weren't willing to run.

The hooded man raised his arms and lowered the hood to reveal a rugged looking man. His black hair was short and slicked back and he had a black shaggy beard. I frowned as he smirked at me.

"You don't remember me do you?" I shook my head as he covered the distance between us and reached for my elbow. "We're exposed here, and I don't have much time." He forcefully walked me across the street and hid us in the dark entrance of shop doorway.

"I need you to listen to me Nyssa, and don't say a word until I'm finished, okay?" I stupidly nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Death Eaters are going from village to village to find witches and wizards to join them, any that don't are tortured or killed…" He peered down at me intently and raised a hand to my cold face, gently running his fingertips along my jaw line. "You're still beautiful."

I felt my eyebrows raise as his grey eyes captured a memory from my past. "Marcus Flint?"

He nodded. "I need you to go home, pack a bag, and grab your sister and leave."

"Leave?"

"They will kill you Nyssa," I felt the corners of my eyes begin to become damp. "I want you to go to this place and wait for me." He placed a torn piece of paper in my hand and I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his left arm.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked at him to find he was staring at the vacant road but the corners of his lips were curved upwards.

"'Cause I always had a crush on you," He nudged me onto the sidewalk. "Go now Nyssa and hurry."

Oddly enough I took his advice and jogged up the street to my house, jamming the key into the lock and wriggling it round until I could push the door freely open and fall into the warmth.

I stared round the small living room to discover my younger sister; Katie sleeping on the couch. The fire light revealed her youthful beauty we had both inherited from our mother, but while my hair was brown, Katie had her biological father's blonde hair.

"Katie!" I grabbed her shoulders and roughly shook the teenager awake.

"Piss off Nyssa." She groaned trying to wave me off so I ran upstairs to the only bedroom we shared and threw whatever I could grab into a suitcase I found under my bed.

Since Katie was home from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, she had left most of her stuff there. It was our first Christmas without our parents and I knew she was counting the days until she could return to Hogwarts and distract herself with Quidditch.

After dragging the suitcase down the stairs I grabbed Katie's winter jacket and threw it at her before grabbing my wand off the mantelpiece.

"Nyssa!" Katie glared at me as she sat up throwing her jacket on the floor. "What is your problem?"

"Death Eaters," I peered out the window but couldn't see anything in the darkness. "We have to leave right now."

"Death Eaters? What are you talking…"

"Katie!" I hissed holding out my arm to her. "Please just trust me." She stared at me a moment longer before rising from the couch, picking up her jacket and grabbed her own wand before placing her hand on my arm. "Hold on tight." I muttered closing my eyes and I thought off the address Marcus had given me making us vanish.

* * *

><p>Any helpful comments or thoughts always welcomed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Order of Slytherin**_

_Marcus Flint/OC_

_The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems._

* * *

><p><strong>2 -<strong>

I was still awake at dawn when the first rays of sun started glittering upon the ocean. Rubbing my arms I walked away from the window, easily crossing the one bedroom seaside shack, to the fireplace where I had magically started a fire to keep Katie and I warm during the night.

I had told Katie every detail of my meeting with Marcus Flint and even though the two of them had history on the Quidditch pitch, she was grateful to get as far away as we could from Death Eaters.

She now slept on a mattress in front of the fire using her jacket as a blanket.

A familiar pop sound came from outside and I clutched my wand tightly in my hand walking towards the window, peering out to see Marcus pulling off his hooded traveling cloak. I felt my heart strangely skip a beat and quietly opened the front door stepping out into the cool sea breeze capturing his attention.

"Thank Merlin's beard! You're safe!" He sighed walking towards me but I held up my wand pointing the tip at his chest. He frowned as he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"I saw your arm," He went slightly pale. "You're one of them."

"I can explain Nyssa…"

"What do you think you're playing at?" My wand shook slightly as memories of my parents dead bodies flashed before my eyes. I wouldn't let my fate or Katie's be the same as theirs.

"Nyssa…"

"Why are doing this? Are we your prisoners?"

"I saved your life! That village is in ruins now…" Marcus cast a glance towards the sea. "They killed the Muggles."

I lightly shook my head. "Did you kill them too?"

"Don't ask me that." Marcus' footsteps walked towards me and his burly form breezed past me and into the shack without another word.

I hastily wiped my tears away and walked inside to see him disappear into the bathroom, so I went back to the fireplace where the tin coffeepot I had found in the makeshift kitchen was beginning to steam.

Katie also began to wake, her nose wriggling with the scent of coffee.

"Hmm, smells good."

I waved my wand to conjure a cup and poured some of the coffee. Katie sat up and smiled as the cup found her hands, but then saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here."

"Is he one?" I nodded. "Bastard hasn't changed then."

"Just drink your coffee and let me do the talking." She raised her eyebrows at me. "I mean it Katie, this isn't the Quidditch pitch."

"Okay, but remember, he's a bastard."

"And you Bell, always think so highly of yourself."

Katie and I looked over our shoulders to find Marcus wiping his clean shaven face, and now only wearing his dirty black pants.

"Wow."

I nudged Katie with my elbow and she buried her gaze in her cup. "We're leaving soon…"

"No you're not."

"You can't keep us here!" I jumped to my feet.

"And here I thought last night you trusted me," He rolled his eyes stomping across the room to the fireplace. "You're still a snobby Gryffindor."

"We're not at school anymore _Flint_…"

"No, we're at war." He warmed his hands and then faced Katie and I. "This is the safest place for the both of you…"

"I believe Hogwarts is the safest place." Katie stated rolling her blue eyes.

"According to who?"

I felt my heart sink; surly the Death Eaters hadn't gained that much power. "Katie we're leaving now."

She left her cup on the floor and pulled on her jacket as she stood. I walked over to our suitcase and lifted up the handle as Marcus coiled his fingers round my wrist, his warmth almost stinging my flesh.

"It's not safe Nyssa!"

I narrowed my brown eyes at him. "Let me go."

He held my wrist tightly. "You have to trust me. I'll take Katie to her friends, and she'll go to Hogwarts."

"What about me?" I asked quietly.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

He sighed releasing me from his grasp and I rubbed my red wrist.

"I want to join the Order as a double agent."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You must know someone who's in the Order; I need you to convince them I'm trustworthy."

I lightly shook my head at him. "I'm not sure I trust you Flint."

"Give me a chance!" He pleaded reaching for my hands and holding them tightly. "I didn't want to be a Death Eater."

"Nyssa! He's bloody using you!" Katie snapped. "He's working for You-know-who!"

I studied his face for a long moment, and like the night before something in his eyes made me want to believe him. Eventually I sighed. "Take Katie to the Spinnet's."

"Nyssa!" She shrieked.

Marcus nodded releasing my hands and walked past us to grab his things. I faced my furious younger sister and forced a feeble smile.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know."

"He could kill you!"

"He would've done it by now." I wrapped my arms round her and hugged her tightly. "Keep your wand on you, and owl me as soon as you get there."

"And if he kills me?" I leaned back gently tucking fallen strands of blonde hair behind her ears.

"You trust me don't you?"

She reluctantly nodded. "But I'm gonna stun the bastard anyway." I chuckled hugging her again as Marcus cleared his throat.

"Don't forget to owl me straight away."

Katie sighed walking over to Marcus. "I'm gonna have to shower for a week after this."

"You're charming to the last Bell." He chuckled before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Any helpful comments or thoughts are welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Order of Slytherin**_

_Marcus Flint/OC_

_The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems._

* * *

><p><strong>3 –<strong>

I watched the waves roll in from the darkest and deepest part of the ocean and melt away upon the sand. The air was thick with the salty smell as I sat silently on a sand dune near the seaside shack.

I looked away from the ocean as Marcus apparated nearby. He was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while the other held his wand.

"May I join you?" I nodded and he sat beside me following my gaze out to the ocean. "It's hard to believe someone would forget about this place isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Your sister stunned me."

"I know." I flashed him a feeble smile. "She can't forgive your lack of Quidditch tactics."

"That seems a lifetime ago these days," He replied drawing mindless patterns in the sand with his fingers. "Life seemed simple a year ago."

"Yeah, we were just a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." I sighed. "Did you really have a crush on me?"

Marcus nodded as we glanced sheepishly at each other. "You helped me out in Charms once; you smelt nice."

I chewed on my bottom lip holding his gaze probably longer than I should've, and quickly cleared my throat turning my face back to the ocean. "I-I wrote to someone that I know in the Order."

"You did?"

"I used the owl Katie sent me, and they're sending someone to meet with us today."

He slowly nodded. "That was sooner than I expected. Actually I didn't expect them to see me at all."

"Well, my friend is doing me a favor." I dug my bare toes in the sand. "Why did you join them?"

"The Death Eaters?" I nodded. "Family loyalty I guess. It was just expected of me to join if the Dark Lord ever came back." He toyed with the large silver ring on his right hand index finger and silence fell between us until I managed enough courage to mention my past.

"Marcus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know Antonin Dolohov?"

"I've met him a couple of times. Why?" He frowned.

"He killed my mum and step-dad." I exhaled a breath I had been unwittingly holding. "He tied me to a chair and made me watch as he tortured them. And then afterwards he kissed me…and threatened to do the same to Katie…" I coughed, dissolving the emotion trying so hard to get loose.

"He's a sadistic bastard," Marcus muttered reaching for my hand. "But I won't let him hurt Katie or you."

"Why are you risking your life?"

"Some things are worth dying for." He answered lacing his fingers through mine with a feeble smile.

"I'd ask you to sit Professor, but we haven't got the basics here." Marcus glanced at me standing with my back to the fireplace.

We had sat together on the sand dune just talking about anything and everything we could think of until my friend; Remus Lupin had apparated. He was skinner and paler than I remembered from the year he taught at Hogwarts. He was a good teacher and now did what he could for the Order of the Phoenix.

"It's alright Marcus, and please call me Remus."

He stood near a window peering outside while Marcus nervously watched him from nearby.

"I don't know how much Nyssa mentioned in her letter…"

"Oh, she mentioned a great many things but what caught my attention was that you wanted to join us." He raised an eyebrow at Marcus who nodded.

"I do want to join…"

"That's easier said than done Marcus, you're a Death Eater and no doubt you've probably acted like one," He looked guiltily at me and I chewed on my bottom lip as he nodded. "But I've spoken to someone in the Order that's spent time with you, and she thinks you're being sincere."

I quickly poured a newly heated cup of coffee and walked over to hand it to Remus, who smiled gratefully.

"I haven't spoke to anyone in the Order, I only mentioned it to Nyssa…" The realization of my secret was revealed as Marcus stared at me with wide eyes. "You? You're apart of the Order?"

"I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted too." I admitted feeling my cheeks burn beneath his gaze. "I know you can help us…"

"From what she told me about last night, you saved her life," Remus remarked handing me a sealed envelope. "Those Death Eaters were looking for Order members, and unfortunately Nyssa is known to them."

Marcus sighed running his hands back through his hair. "Dolohov."

"I'm afraid so, but we're willing to accept your help." Remus finished his coffee and placed the cup on the window sill. "You'll have to be trained in Occlumency, for our safety and yours and Nyssa will be your Order contact."

"Nyssa?"

"I asked for it since you're working for both sides, the less contact you have with the Order the better." I explained.

"I agree we've got enough trouble keeping people alive." Remus sighed. "I should get back."

"Thank you for coming Remus." We hugged briefly and he left the cottage leaving Marcus and I alone. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure yet." He rubbed the back of his neck and then gave me a feeble smile. "You're risking your life by being connected with me, even more so as a member of the Order."

I nodded casually covering the distance between us. "Like you said, some things are worth dying for."

His fingers gently touched my cheek as I stepped closer curling my arms round his waist liking the way we seem to fit so nicely together. "I'm not worth it."

I glanced up at him lightly pressing my lips into his. "Somehow I think you are."

* * *

><p><em>AN - Any helpful comments or thoughts are welcomed._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Order of Slytherin**_

_Marcus Flint/OC_

_The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems._

**A/N - **Thank you to my one reviewer!

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

**April 1999**

I was brought into the small office located at Azkaban by Antonin Dolohov, protesting my innocence until he grabbed a handful of brown hair tugging my head violently back and stuck the end of his wand against my throat.

"Say another word darling, I dare you." His lips vibrated against my cheek as he spoke.

My hands were bound with a crude piece of rope tainted in my blood from obvious movement to free myself. Even the black dress I wore beneath my traveling cloak had bloodied rips from where I had fought not to be captured.

"State your name and blood status."

"No friendly chit-chat Flint?" I retorted sarcastically, looking across the table to where Marcus sat. "I'm curious to know how you ended up with a desk job; I personally always thought you were thick."

"Name and blood status." He repeated but I didn't answer so he scratched the quill against the parchment.

With the strange disappearance of Harry Potter two years before, Lord Voldemort and Death Eaters had completely taken over the magical world. They enslaved witches and wizards who wouldn't join them and killed Muggle-borns that weren't of use.

"Nyssa Edwards, are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I don't understand the question." I replied simply.

Marcus gave Antonin a curt nod and he shifted his free hand to my throat.

"Are you willing to die for your defiance?" He asked.

Antonin smirked while watching me struggle in his grasp and didn't release the delicate flesh of my throat until I felt like I'd pass out at his feet.

"My conscience is clear." I gasped lifting her bound hands to give Marcus the middle finger.

"Give me a moment with her."

"I claim the body when you're done." Antonin pressed his lips against my temple before strutting out of the office.

I rolled my eyes as Marcus rose from his seat and walked round the desk.

"Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" He muttered.

"You know me."

He cupped my face in his hands letting his fingertips travel over the bruise around my right eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I studied his face noticing there were dark circles beneath his eyes, and his cheeks had lost their fullness. "That bastard killed Pucey and a group of Muggles just to get to me."

"Merlin's beard," Marcus' hands dropped from my face as he leaned against the edge of the desk rubbing his stubbly face. "There weren't many of us to begin with…"

"I lost contact with Bole and Derrick; the cowards have probably run off."

"What about Montague?"

"He's been stationed at Three Broomsticks, he's delighted to be stuck in a pub twenty four seven." I lifted my bound hands to place them upon his letting my fingertips run over old scars from his Quidditch days. "Babe, I knew the risks when I signed up."

"But things weren't meant to turn out like this." He was obviously feeling defeated as his Slytherin school friends that had joined the Order were quickly being killed one by one.

"Don't talk like that babe, I love you."

His grey eyes focused on my bound hands before he moved away. "I heard you were coming and Elise will be waiting…"

"I should tell her about Adrian." I stated trying to pretend his distance wasn't hurting me.

"No, she'll do something stupid. The death of her brother will reach her soon enough."

"Can I see you later?"

"I'll lift the protection charms at midnight; you can apparate in if you want." I slowly nodded. "Now, you better hit me…"

"Won't it be easier if you hit me? They'll get a kick out of that."

"You've been through enough…"

"Marcus, just do it!" I snapped facing him. "You can make it up to me tonight."

Marcus raised his hand as my lips parted to a horrific scream. The door flew open in time for Antonin and Elise Pucey to see his hand collide with my face sending me stumbling back into the desk.

"Take the bitch to cell ten!" Marcus shouted.

Antonin hauled me from Marcus' office and shoved me against the nearest wall pressing his slender form upon mine, so I could only squirm beneath him.

"Now to finish what we started last time." He murmured wrapping his fingers round my wrists.

"Get off!" I shifted my head feeling Antonin's hairy face scratch along the smooth skin of my jaw.

"You still taste the same, but I'd like to try your sister."

"Dolohov! I'll take over from here."

Antonin's lips pressed into my neck before he stepped back letting the female Death Eater; Elise grab my arm and drag me along the makeshift hallway between this building and the main entrance to Azkaban.

"Bastard." I muttered gently pressing my fingertips into the fragile flesh around my eye and winched.

"At least he didn't break your cheek bone again."

I glimpsed over my shoulder to find Antonin was still watching me with his beady eyes. "One day I'll curse that smile off his face."

"That one day seems to be getting further away." She remarked quietly.

"You sound like Marcus. He could hardly look at me tonight."

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's this place…it gets to everyone." She pushed open the door into the concrete prison that seemingly stretched towards the heavens. "I'll come and get you round midnight."

I ignored the stares and whispers from other prisoners, some of which I knew from being imprisoned before and from my years at Hogwarts. I was grateful that Katie was in hiding in France, the thought of her being captured scared me.

Elise unlocked a cell and shoved me inside the dim lit cave for appearance sake.

"Traitor!" She spat and slammed the door shut behind me.

I ran my fingers through my hair bringing the brown waves into a ponytail that I secured with a rubber band from around my wrist while stalking in front of the door.

"You've been in here before."

I paused my pacing recognizing the voice from my past, and I pressed myself against the door to peer through the bars at the male prisoner in the cell across from mine.

His brown hair was long and matted in knots, but his brown eyes remained defiant as they had during our Hogwarts years.

"Oliver Wood?" He nodded clinging to the bars that held his boney figure upright. "Ollie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a blood traitor, and by the look of your face so are you."

I gave my childhood friend a feeble smile. "At least I'm alive…"

"Ha! You call this being alive!" He laughed weakly. "We're in prison for wanting freedom!"

"PIPE DOWN MUDBLOOD!"

"They don't even know the difference between Muggles and Pure-bloods." Oliver scowled. "What are you doing back here?"

"Dolohov caught up with me." I replied letting the cool metal soothe my bruise. "Katie and I heard rumors you were dead."

"Some days I feel like I'm dead," He murmured but his voice easily carried with his sadness being infectious. "I've been here six months, watching my friends come and go as our world crumbles." He pressed his forehead against the bars. "I have regrets Nyssa…"

"Don't talk like that Ollie! We can still win this war!"

Oliver stared into space as if he hadn't heard me speak. "I should've told you everyday…" His brown eyes focused unsteadily upon my face as I saw a tear run down his cheek. "I always loved you."

"It's okay Ollie, I'll get you out of here we just have to sit tight a little longer."

We spoke quietly to each other going through all the memories we had shared together, and it made me realize how much I missed Hogwarts and my friends. I gave up everything when my parents died, even more so when Marcus and I started recruiting his Death Eater friends for the Order.

The hour was late when the main door opened and moonlight flooded in. Elise held her lit wand in front of her face and gave me a curt nod. I pushed my cell door open enough to slip through the gap and reached for Oliver's hand through the bars.

"Elise, release him as well."

"That's not part of the plan!" She hissed glancing over her shoulder and then back to us before sighing. She pointed her wand at Oliver's cell door and his fragile form fell into my awaiting arms.

"It's okay Ollie." I murmured wrapping his arm round my shoulders as we stumbled behind Elise towards the vacant grounds usually patrolled by Death Eaters.

"We haven't got long." Elise stated handing over my wand that had been confiscated earlier in the day. "Take care Nyssa."

A sudden wave of sadness hit me as I looked at Elise, and saw familiar features that her younger brother Adrian had. I gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"Thank you Elise."

We parted and Oliver held onto me as I spun on the spot apparating us from this hell hole.

The warm firelight was a welcome relief as I apparated into Marcus' bedroom at Flint Manor. I caught a glimpse at the bedside clock to see the hour was later than expected but I had taken Oliver to the Order and was debriefed.

Marcus was sitting comfortably in the leather armchair by the fireplace, his hand nursing a glass of Firewhiskey. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I'm sorry babe," I peeled off my traveling cloak letting the material pile on the floor, and then kicked off my shoes sitting on the edge of the bed. "I had to see the Order."

"Why him?"

His tone was rough indicating he was pissed off, but I sighed dramatically anyway. "Babe, I'm tired and I have to leave at dawn..."

"Why him?"

"Honestly Marcus, are you still bloody jealous of Oliver?" I rose from the bed shaking my head at him. "I can't help that we grew up together!"

"WHY HIM?" Marcus yelled throwing the glass into the fire as he stood and faced me.

The faint fire light behind his burly figure created a harsh shadow on the bedroom wall and highlighted the rage within his grey eyes. I hadn't seen him this angry in a long time and I knew the longer the war continued the more I lost him.

"YOU RISKED EVERYTHING FOR HIM! DOLOHOV SAW YOU ESCAPE!"

A single chill of fear ran down my spine as a warning but I stood defiantly up to Marcus. "I couldn't leave him there to rot away. And Dolohov would say he saw us even if he didn't! He's a bloody Death Eater Marcus; they're not…"

"I HAD TO KILL ELISE!"

His confession echoed off the walls creating goose bumps on my arms and it took a moment for the room to become quiet again. He ran his hands through his hair and stepped towards me only to step back again lowering his hands to his sides.

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

"DOLOHOV WAS QUESTIONING HER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He shouted and then turned his back on me to face the fireplace.

I choked on a sob closing my eyes to bring my memories of Elise to life, I needed a glimpse of her sarcastic smile but all I saw was her tiny frame twisted in death. I buried my face in my hands bursting into tears.

"I never should've saved you." Marcus sighed and roughly snatched the bottle of Firewhiskey from beside the armchair stalking out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Order of Slytherin**_

_Marcus Flint/OC_

_The Second Wizarding War is taking over the magical world, and it's hard to trust anyone. So when Death Eater Marcus Flint rescues Nyssa Edwards, she suspects all is not what it seems._

* * *

><p><strong>5 -<strong>

I did up a pair of black pants and reached for the white silk shirt as the bedroom door opened. I didn't look over my shoulder because the steps were soft and close together, belonging to the Flint family House Elf.

I sat on the edge of the bed pulling on a pair of black boots and then did up the shirt before combing my fingers through my hair pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Blinky?" The House Elf paused from cleaning up the broken glass to stare at me with his big eyes. "Is Marcus here?"

"Master left for work already Miss."

I slowly nodded picking up my traveling cloak, but paused as the dawn sunlight spilled through the window catching the silver ring on my finger. It was engraved with the Flint family motto, and Marcus had worn it since he was a teenager until he gave it to me the day he joined the Order - the day I fell in love with him.

My heart already ached when we were parted, but as I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it on the bed I thought I felt my heart break.

"Good-bye Marcus."

I chewed on my bottom lip spinning on the spot letting the room disappeared into the darkness only to appear in a dim lit room.

A loud snore erupted and I walked over to the double bed, flicking on the bedside lamp.

"Kat," I sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the lump hiding beneath the covers. "Katie wake up."

"Go away." She grumbled.

I pulled the blankets back revealing a tangle of blonde hair. "Katie, its Nyssa."

She rolled over yawning loudly and then opened her blue eyes. "What?"

"It's time to leave." Her young brow wrinkled in confusion and I rose from the bed looking round the messy room. "Do you have a bag packed?"

"Yes. What happened to your face?" I didn't answer walking over to the dresser and gathering some clothes that appeared to be clean. "Nyssa?"

"C'mon," I sighed. "I've booked us on Muggle transport."

She sat up in bed as her eyebrows rose at me trying to read my expression and figure out what was happening.

"I'm not in the mood…"

"You always said this was a last resort, that running away meant all was lost." Katie stated. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then I don't understand why Marcus isn't with you, he loves you..."

I avoided her gaze placing the clothes on the bed. "I don't think he does."

"What?"

"It's complicated…"

"What did he do?"

The corners of my eyes felt damp and as I ran my fingers beneath my eyes I discovered my cheeks were wet. "Nothing…"

"You're a shitty liar Nyssa, he's not…y'know dead."

"No, he's alive." I dropped upon the bed glancing sideways at my sister. "I was captured yesterday," Her blue eyes grew wide as her hand unwittingly shot out to grab mine. "By Dolohov, he took me to Azkaban where Marcus' is stationed. He's not the only double agent there, and they organized my escape."

"Did Dolohov do that to your face?"

"Yes, but Kat, Oliver was in there," She went pale. "I took him with me when I escaped…and we were seen." I found it hard to swallow just thinking about Elise's dead body. "Marcus had to kill my friend Elise, she helped Oliver and I escape…"

I hung my head as Katie's arms wrapped around me, and she pressed her forehead against my temple.

"You're not to blame…"

"Only I was to escape…but I couldn't leave Oliver there, h-he said he l-loved me."

"What happened to Marcus? Why isn't he here?"

"He said he wish he hadn't of saved me."

"I'm sorry Nyssa." She whispered hugging my tightly. "I have my things ready, I'll wash up and we'll leave."

Katie combed my brown hair off my wet face and gave me a feeble smile before pulling away and gathering her clothes.

I pulled my wand from within my travelling cloak and gave it a sharp flick so the bed automatically cleaned itself. I rose from the bed and walked out of the bedroom to find the small one bedroom cottage empty. Katie obviously didn't spend much time anywhere else but in the bedroom which meant erasing fingerprints and other traces of her were easily done. By the time she emerged from the bathroom, I was waiting by the front door with her suitcase.

I flung a woolen scarf round her neck. "It's still cold out."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking a train to Rome, and then we fly on an airplane to Singapore…it'll be safe there until the war ends."

"If it ends." Katie muttered lifting up the suitcase handle. "What about Oliver?"

"He's meeting us in Rome." I replied opening the front door to see the street almost fully lit by the spring sunshine. "Maybe things were always meant to end this way." I murmured and walked out of the cottage hearing Katie's footsteps behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**This was the final chapter, I'm thinking of writing a second one because I can't help but feeling there are loose ends with Marcus and Nyssa. Any thoughts?


End file.
